The War Of The Mutants
by Sunner06
Summary: How does the X-men fight fear


The War Of The Mutants Chapter 1  
  
"Look out, Jean!!!" those words echoed in Scott's head as he sat in the office of Professor Charles Xavier. He still couldn't remember much after that, but the feeling of the nightmare remained with him. He stood, trying to shake off the horrible, fading feeling. Scott stared at the fire, trying to lose himself in the flickering energy. Scott Summers spun at the opening of the door, and calmed down when he saw his mentor, Professor Charles Xavier walk through the door. It still was a sight to see, Charles walking again. He had gotten used to the wheelchair and even the Shi'ar built hovercraft. Now, Charles walked into the room without aid of any kind of aid. "Professor," Scott began in his usual tone, but stopped when he saw the look of concern on Charles' face. "Scott, there is something going on, something grave that we may not be able to handle," Charles stated as he sat down in a chair next to the fireplace. Scott sat down as well, suddenly alarmed. "What's happened?" "Why don't you tell me?" A puzzled expression came across Scott's face. "I don't know what you're talking about." "The nightmares you've been having...the unexplainable fear you've been waking up to." "How did you..." "I apologize for the mental intrusion. However, I wanted to be sure before I put the team on alert," Charles placed his hands together, fingertips just slightly touching. Scott knew that the situation was serious. Charles wouldn't have mentally gathered information without his knowledge unless there was something was going on. "What do we need to do then?" "Gather the X-Men in the War Room. I'll speak to all of you there." Within the next ten minutes, various members of the X-Men were seated around the table, waiting to hear the explanation for the meeting. Charles looked from face to face from the head of the long table before he began. "First of all, I apologize for the urgent convening of this meeting. Thank you all for responding quickly: Archangel, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Havok, Wolverine, Husk, Chamber, and Polaris." As he called each name, he nodded and acknowledged them. "Jean's not here," Logan said. "I know," Scott said, staring into the eyes of Logan. Scott's expression told him everything he needed to know...Jean was left out of the meeting on purpose. "I fear that something is occurring right under our very noses. Something...sinister..." Charles tried to explain. "I'll let Scott explain the rest." Charles moved to the side as Scott took his place in front of the eight X- Men. Though he tried to look strong, his face depicted an entirely different picture. He looked worn-down and stressed, a look that was quite disturbing to see on a man that presumably always had everything under control. "Like Professor Xavier said, there may be something going on....something we're not aware of." He paused before he continued, "Last night...actually, several nights this week, I've been having a reoccurring dream..." "So we're in here because of ol' one-eyed's little nightmares?" Logan scoffed. "Logan, that is enough," Charles snapped. Scott waited for Logan's response, but when there was none, he continued. "We were all in New York and we're all somewhere together. But then, Jean begins to act strange and wanders off. I follow her, only to run into someone, whose face I keep forgetting..." Scott turned his gaze to the back of the room. "Jean!" The red-haired woman stepped into the room smiling. "Did I miss the memo?" "Jean, I...how did you know about the meeting? I wanted to give you some rest so I didn't..." "You told me about the meeting, dear," Jean smiled and sat down next to Kurt. Scott suddenly looked confused. "What, I..." "Scott, something isn't right here. Just go along with it for now," Charles psionically instructed. Scott knew that something was definitely wrong now. He was alarmed, but at the same time, he wasn't sure what he should be alarmed about. Everything seemed normal, but then again, there was something that was slightly off. He smiled at Jean, then replied, "Sorry about that. I must've forgotten. There's a lot going on..." Alex leaned forward on the table, knowing that his brother was covering something up. If there was one thing that Alex could always spot about Scott, it was when he was lying. Something was happening. Before Scott could continue, a moan came from Charles. They turned to see him grab at his head momentarily before collapsing on the ground. "Professor!" Scott said, running to his side. Everyone immediately stood, looking over the scene. Logan ran to the other side of Charles, checking immediately for breathing and a pulse. "What is it, Logan?" Paige asked as the Canadian looked up disbelievingly. Logan gritted his teeth before saying, "He's not breathing. Get Annie up here now!" Scott stood, and tried to block out the words that kept coming to his mind, "It's coming! Fear it! Because we are The Fear!!" Story By Bradley Pout(zapdos37@hotmail.com) Dialogue and Thanks yeaps, Mike Newson (C05Michael.Newson@usafa.edu) 


End file.
